I Want to Hold You
by FluffyStrawberryParfait
Summary: A/N: This is a adaptation of the manga Critical Lovers. Summary: Not knowing the reason for his constant tardiness, Sawada Tsunayoshi was sent in the re-development system. Along with his classmates with problematic reasons. In fact the dangerous Hibari Kyoya came along. How? Why? What is Tsunayoshi's secret? What would Hibari do? Will they avoid falling for each other?


**Title: I Want To Hold You**

 **Author: FluffyStrawberryParfait**

 **Beta Reader: Pure Red Crane**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, this is an adoptation of Critical Lovers Manga , KHR version ;)**

* * *

Summary: Not knowing the reason for his constant tardiness, Sawada Tsunayoshi was sent in the re-development system. Along with his classmates with problematic reasons. In fact the dangerous Hibari Kyoya came along. How? Why? What is Tsunayoshi's secret? What would Hibari do? Will they avoid falling for each other?

* * *

Chapter 1:I'll Take Responsibility Herbivore

"First year, Yamamoto Takeshi! For constantly doing offences of eating while class is occuring. And one more thing sleeping is not allowed during class!"

"Also in first year, Gokudera Hayato! For not attending class seriously. Doing whatever you want in class. SAME AS HIM!" _*points his finger at Yamamoto*_

"Another first year, Sawada Tsunayoshi! Caught countless times of tardiness. You were also late today!

"Don't you feel ashamed about yourselves? As a student of Namimori High School you should have the good values for representing the school."

"NO!", Gokudera said rolling his eyes.

"Not really." Yamamoto now putting both hands behind his head.

"I'm sorry..." Tsunayoshi mumbles as he lower his head a little.

Mr. Inoue fixed his glasses and he seems to explode that time. "You two pissed me off! Don't you understand your situation huh?" Now eyeing Yamamoto and said, "Forgetting class rules and regulations, depending on luck during class. Don't you ever think that not all the time you can push you luck and get the needed marks to pass?"

Next he eyed Gokudera.

"For having your own world during class, for doing what you want even you were told by your sensei to stop you don't stop. And whenever you were reminded by him you talked back and shout at him." He stop, thinking for more to explained but he thinks that's enough explanation for today. And , before he ended his long speech. "Even you guys got excellent results from this program I will never forgive you if you do the same things all over again."

Without a care of what Mr. Inoue said a while ago Gokudera once again rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair. "As long we got excellent results that will be fine right?" He doesn't believe in the saying it is easy to say than to be done, because he's smart and he'll always figure it out how to do it. Not really waiting for an answer even Mr. Inoue agreed or disagreed. His planning to finish the program and continue what he wanted to do.

The small frown on the teacher's face is the only indication of displeasure. "That's ridiculous. You should be apologizing to those students who are working hard." As he said those things he slammed his hand on the table. _That hurts_ "Anyways discipline is our school's goal for students like you. Therefore during spring break I'll be tasking you to work hard together. " Now his glaring the three hasher than before. "You have to do exactly as you're told."

Gokudera isn't the kind of person to obey people's order, specially this kind of person. And so he think he doesn't need to be told for whatever he does in his life.

A slamming sound interrupt them and found where the sound came from. It was Hibari Kyoya, standing beside the open door now walking towards Mr. Inoue and before they know it. Two silver things hit Mr. Inoue on the face. "You deserved it herbivore!" The hit that makes Mr. Inoue glasses to be thrown away to the corner of the room. And the hit that makes Mr. Inoue to be blown away with a loud thudding sound. With that he goes out without caring of the laying body on the floor.

After the commotion Tsunayoshi stood there still shock pasted on his face. Still lacking of alertness makes Tsunayoshi what kind of situation he had now.

"Hiee! Mr. Inoue! Are you o-okay? We- we have to carry him to the infirmary! " Tsunayoshi said in a panic. What the hell did guy do! He hit a teacher. Does he know the consequences for hitting a teacher?! Really he doesn't know Hibari Kyoya- the ever so famous person in Namimori High like no one in their place who doesn't know the famous Hibari Kyoya. Never mind. "Che ~ He deserves it. Who cares about him anyway?" Making his way out then stop. "Where you going Gokudera? Not gonna help us?" Yamamoto asked him before he got the chance to goes away.

"You don't need to know idiot." And he finds the opportunity to take advantage to goes away without being force to help. Who will help that damn man anyway? I'm not like those idiots. "Yamamoto-kun um... can you help me?" Asking the last person that can help him to help the teacher that was hurt by the unknown person.

"Sure." They carry the man to the infirmary and left him there. "Let's go back then." Guess they are friends now, I guess. No, not yet, at least he can say he finally talked to one of his classmate.

 **1827~1827**

Buses arrived at the exact place inside are the coaches, staffs and the so very lucky student for the program. Tsunayoshi and the others get off of the bus. As he walked alone he shielded his eyes with his right hand from the heat of the sun. _So hot_. He doesn't complain for him being here. He also won't deny the fact his is tardy. As much as he know it he's not at fault for being tardy, as if they know it.

" _It can't be helped. Our school has this program so called Re-development system. From the word itself re-development means to develop again. This program will allow the students to stay in the same dorm together to know their faults and learn how to develop and improve them. " Having a breath, Tsunayoshi listened to the teacher nervously. He was called again by the teacher. Is Mr. Inoue okay, but his question was answered until he saw the teacher. Mr. Inoue suddenly pushed his megane that way he can fixed it. Bruises are visible on his face._

" _Sawada Tsunayoshi, I don't know what kind of lucky charm you have to maintain your grades like Yamamoto Takeshi, but I know you are far better from him." Delighted to what his superior said. But he knows it won't end like that. "But as far as I know, you're tardy almost every month what I wanted to say is you are late half a week. And you know what that means right?" As a teacher he won't allow such an act. "Therefore your attendance rate won't be sufficient."_

" _And you have to repeat your first year if that happens." Electric shock just struck him. Repeat first year. That's the worst ever._

" _That's why I want you to participate to this system. Just take it as solution to your problem. If you don't get rid of your bad habit , which is tardiness. That will not only affect your school life but also your future." *_

" _It's the best solution you can seek for now._

 **1827~1827**

Walking towards their designated location, seem not a good idea for a hot weather just like today. Tsunayoshi saw Gokudera cursing as walk pass him. He heard the last words which is 'Damn so hot'. He didnt mind him since he saw the cottages that maybe for the mean time they will be staying at. _That's..._ Tsunayoshi thought.

"Also known as the prison house." He heard Gokudera say now beside Yamamoto looking at the cottage too. Yamamoto who is beside him wearing a blue cap to protect him to the heat of the sun. "It will take a bus and a lot of walking to go there. Approximately, three hours of travelling that includes walking of course."

"No store and no signals for cellphones. This is where sophistication didn't take place." he added. _Prison house_

"A good place to concentrate but still boring." Gokudera shook his head quickly and continued to walk. "We have to start walking from here to get there. I'm not here to take of the two of you. "

Following Gokudera and now just beside him, he put his blue cap into Gokudera's head. "Let's go then, it seems to be nearer now. " Gokudera who had just stopped from walking. "What the hell is this baseball freak?"

"A cap."

"Obviously..."

"Maa maa, Tsuna come on you better hurry up or we'll have to leave you here."

"Didnt you wear this for protection, you idiot, now you are making me wear this. " Inspite the kindness of Yamamoto, Gokudera didn't let this chance to scold the guy. Such a stubborn guy. "Eh? Are you worried about me Gokudera?" He grin as they both walking side by side. "Baka, who would... worry about you!" With a slight blush painted on his face he pointed his point to him.

"Nah! I'm used to this kind of heat, I'm a baseball freak anyways right?!" Laughing as if it is funny, what a bad joke. "I told you, who would..."

"Right I know."

They finally arrived and at least they survived the heat. Finally inside the cottage, it is simple and... just simple. Their room number was already given by the staffs a while ago. Tsunayoshi his room is in the left side of the building, 1827 room, he's roommate still unknown to him. Not like Yamamoto his room is in the right of the building, 8059 room and guess what he's in the same room of Gokudera Hayato.

Yamamoto bid his goodbye for the mean time to Tsuna. He just nodded and looked at the back Yamamoto who is now chasing Gokudera. Now holding his things, Tsunayoshi is now infront of his room. First he knocked, maybe his roommate would be inside it would be rude for him if he won't knock. With a clicking sound he twisted the doorknob and opened it. He's right his roommate is now sitting on the chair _obviously_ , busy on something, pile of magazine beside his table.

"Konnnichiwa. I'm Sa-" Cut off by his unknown roommate.

" Sawada Tsunayoshi. 16 years of breathing. Reason of being here repeated act of tardiness."

"How did you know?"*shocked* Tsunayoshi looked at the guy with a slight confusion but widen when he finally recognize the person. _No it can't be_. It was the guy who punched Mr. Inoue at that time. The mean, dangerous, rude guy. He doesn't want to be in the same room with this guy.

"I also don't want to be here with you herbivore." _What?! Does he read minds? Who's this guy anyway?_

" Hibari Kyoya." He really can read minds. _This herbivore is easy to read._ He is now watching the herbivore changes in a different expression to another _. Interesting. *Smirking*_

" Dont take the top bed. It really troublesome to have two in one room." _*Sigh_ * Does he want to say I should take the bottom bed? Then I should fixed my things then. Settling his bag of clothes on his bed. _I hope I survive_

" Hibari-san?" Wanted to know this even though he's really... really scary.

" W-why are you here? Do you also have a problem that's why you are here?" He seems not have a problem so why is he here? "I mean you know why I'm here so I wanted to know why you are here."

"Herbivore..." Cold atmosphere surrounded the area. "You are being noisy."

"S-sorry."

"Why are you late almost half a week herbivore. Traffic is not the possible reason; you only have to take trains to come to school. Then waking up late." Deciding on his own for the reason. He didn't give Tsunayoshi a chance to answer or explain himself.

"No! You're being rude you know?" He suddenly stood up walking towards Hibari. He strode quickly but yet stumbles as the pile of magazine was on his way. Tripping on the floor hardly. Eyes widening as he saw the scattered magazine on the floor.

Now tears forming on the corner of his eyes. His hands now are between his legs.

"What happened to you herbivore?" Realizing where the herbivore's hands are. " N-N-no, I'm a little.." And as a final point apprehending what is happening.

"Are you erect herbivore?" _*Bulls eye*_ "I'll take responsibility herbivore."

Hibari didn't seem to mind but, But... Tsunayoshi did mind about it.

* * *

A/N: Happy Birthday Hibari kyoya*takes Tsuna to be his present*Omg, I'm still alive. Not dead. Hope you support this just how you did to my last work! Please show your love by clinking the REVIEW button... Still next time,,,


End file.
